Apostas e Incertezas
by dissendiun
Summary: Depois de quatro anos sem se ver, Harry e Ginny se reencontram. Cada um tinha dado um ramo diferente para sua vida e tentando reprimir o orgulho ferido, a ruiva chegou a jurar que nunca mais pensaria no eleito, mas será mesmo?
1. Chapter 1

A chuva caia lá fora, tão forte que por horas parecia que o chão iria se abrir. Gina acabara de sair do banho, enrolada em sua toalha, com os cabelos ruivos presos num coque improvisado, estonteante com suas pernas esguias a mostra e suas curvas desenhadas na pequena toalha.

Depois que terminou o namoro com o heroi Harry Potter, resolveu se mudar para Londres e ali trabalhava como chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Adorava o que fazia e, agora que estava de férias, achou que era hora de voltar para casa, afinal, fazia exatos quatro anos que não ficava em casa por mais do que algumas horas. Na verdade, não queria voltar, não queria encontrar Harry novamente, não queria que toda aquela raiva reprimida que ela sentia voltasse. Com ele, ela aprendera a tênue linha existente entre o amor e o ódio e, tinha certeza, hora ou outra ele ia estar lá, afinal, sua família era a família dele também.

Colocou um jeans escuro, uma blusinha justa e uma sapatilha vermelha. Simples, porém apresentável, concluiu, ao se olhar no espelho.

Suspirou alto, pegou sua mala e aparatou em direção à Toca.

"Harry, querido, venha sentar a mesa!" Chamou Sra. Weasley com aquela voz maternal que não abandonava nem para chamar 'suas crianças' de vinte e quatro anos. "Ron, Mione, vocês também."

Ron e Hermione estavam casados fazia cinco anos e tinham dois filhos, lindos, Hugo e Rosa. Ambos estavam agora, para a sorte de sua mãe, dormindo solenemente no quarto que pertencera aos gêmeos.

"Arthur!" Exclamou Molly olhando o marido tirar um naco da torta que ela havia feito para a sobremesa. "Espere os outros se sentarem a mesa para comer!"

Harry riu da indignação de Molly e se sentou em seu lugar costumeiro, logo ao lado de Ron e de frente para Arthur.

Mal Molly tinha acabado de falar, Gina abriu a porta e entrou com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Nesse momento, Harry sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem; ele realmente não estava esperando a ruiva.

Ele a observou atentamente, tentando disfarçar o que quer que estivesse pensando, embora não tivesse certeza se estava se saindo bem. Todo o corpo de Gina mudara nesses quatro anos em que eles estiveram separados... Agora ela tinha realmente o corpo de uma mulher e mesmo que suas curvas estivessem escondidas pelas vestes, Harry sabia que ela estava com o corpo mais lindo que nunca, sabia, porque conhecia cada curva décor. Olhou para os seios fartos e pigarreou, levantando-se e se encaminhando em direção a Gina. Como ele queria que as coisas entre eles tivessem sido diferentes...

"Gina." Harry disse apenas, não sabendo o que mais poderia falar. Ela nunca dera oportunidade para ele esclarecer algumas coisas entre os dois. Harry lhe lançou um olhar que lhe dizia mais do que ela podia entender. Ele pedia para que, pelo menos dessa vez, eles não brigassem.

"Harry." Ela o olhou friamente, ignorando seu coração descompassado.

Gina olhou para Harry de relance. Ele não era mais aquele garoto magricela que ela amou, era agora um homem, forte, com os músculos bem definidos e ombros largos. Seu rosto de menino se tornou másculo, seus traços ficaram mais rudes, atraentes, porém seus cabelos ainda eram pretos e despenteados, tapando-lhe um pouco a visão conforme caiam pelos olhos. Era fácil notar que a cicatriz não o incomodava mais.

Pelo menos não a de sua testa. Agora as cicatrizes que incomodavam Harry eram as da sobrevivência. As cicatrizes que denunciaram que ele lutara. Que vivera. Mas que, acima de tudo, matara. E pelo verde opaco e misterioso de seus orbes, era fácil notar que ele se envergonhava delas. Que carregava ainda pesado em seu coração o fato de ele estar vivo, quando tantos outros bruxos, melhores e mais dignos, se foram.

Sentaram-se todos a mesa e Gina teve consciência de que não conseguiria se sentir em casa, completamente a vontade. Não com Harry sentado ao seu lado, naquela mesa cujo tamanho fazia com que as pernas de ambos roçassem constantemente. Gina sentia toda aquela raiva dentro dela borbulhar. Céus, como era estúpida e rancorosa, pensou amargamente.

"Então Gina," Iniciou Arthur, "ainda está namorando aquele tal de Holt?"

Harry parou de mexer na sua comida, meio abobalhado. Não tinha pensado na possibilidade de Gina ter arrumado um namorado. Sempre fora tão simples e prazeroso saber que ela sempre fora sua e de mais ninguém, que agora era estranho pensar que Gina, a sua (ex)Gina poderia estar outro!

"Bem, nós acabamos há algum tempo... Achei melhor assim."

"É uma pena, vocês formavam um casal lindo." Hermione observou, fazendo com que Harry tivesse vontade de socá-la. Como assim eles faziam um casal lindo?

"Estou melhor sozinha." Gina respondeu, com acidez na voz, encontrando os olhos verdes por um segundo.

Depois do que, para Gina, pareceram séculos, ela foi ajudar sua mãe com a louça, sentindo-se subitamente animada por estar novamente em casa, nem que por alguns poucos dias.

Sua mãe estava no meio de um monólogo, falando-lhe de como não aguentava mais que Arthur trouxesse tanta quinquilharia trouxa para casa, quando Hermione entrou na cozinha segurando o pequeno Hugo que berrava a plenos pulmões.

"Molly." Disse ela. "Eu preciso da sua ajuda aqui. Não importa o que eu faço, ele simplesmente não para de chorar." Completou com uma voz agoniada.

Gina se segurou para não rir da cena, sabendo que Mione a mataria e decidiu sair para o jardim, deixando Hugo e seu choro estridente na cozinha.

Saiu andando sem rumo, com seu pensamento longe. Sentou-se em uma pedra e ficou lá, olhando para o céu. Fazia muito disso quando morara ali e, nessa hora, parecia o certo a se fazer. Depois de minutos, ouviu o barulho típico da grama sendo amassada.

Virou-se com um sorriso no rosto, imaginando que um de seus irmãos estava vindo lhe pregar uma peça, afinal, eles ainda eram os Weasley, mas foi com surpresa que viu Harry. Ficou calada até ele se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado.

"Hei." Cumprimentou-a, com sua voz rouca. Ele estava perto e Gina pode sentir seu cheiro, não sabendo como agir, mesmo depois de tantos anos. "Você nunca me deixou explicar. E depois que você partiu e as coisas mudaram muito por aqui..." Ele ia continuar, querendo que pelo menos uma relação civilizada se estabelecesse entre os dois, quando Gina o interrompeu.

"É fácil notar... É só olhar para você, menino-que-sobreviveu."

Ele riu, ignorando a acidez das palavras da ruiva, e ela pode sentir seu hálito quente.

"Posso dizer o mesmo de você e não vou dizer que não aprovei." Lançou-lhe um olhar felino, que despiu Gina da cabeça aos pés. "É bom finalmente voltarmos a nos reunir todos naquela mesa, como nos velhos tempos."

Dessa vez ela o encarou levemente irritada. "Os velhos tempos não me trazem boas lembraças." Acusou-o. "Nem o heroi prepotente que sempre está em minha casa."

Ao ouvir isso, ela pode ver os olhos de Harry endurecerem ainda mais do que o normal e, por longos momentos, eles ficaram em silêncio.

Harry chegou mais perto e encostou seus lábios no ouvido direito de Gina. "Já faz quatro anos, está na hora de você começar a agir como mulher e deixar essa birra para trás. Um bom ponto de partida seria aceitar a minha verdade." Harry falou com rouquidão na voz.

Gina sentiu um frio lhe percorrer as espinhas, mas não admitiria nunca, pois a vontade de quebrar a cara de Harry nesse instante foi maior do que qualquer coisa. Olhou-o fundo nos orbes opacos, vendo-se refletidas neles com assombrosa clareza.

"Vá se foder." Disse, levantando-se.

Foi nesse exato momento que Ron apareceu na porta da Toca e começou a chamá-los. Gina passou pelo irmão um pouco mais apressada do que planejara, entrando na cozinha, dirigindo-se para a sala e, quando Harry ia fazer o mesmo, Ron o deteve.

"Harry." Ron o olhou com uma expressão séria, que não combinava muito com seu rosto. Tinha ambas as mãos nos bolsos. "Você sabe que é o meu melhor amigo." Fez uma pausa. "Mas se você fizer a Gina sofrer novamente..."

"Eu nunca quis fazer aquilo." Harry o interrompeu. "Você mais do que ninguém sabe disso."

"Eu sei, mas está estampado no rosto dela que ela ainda se ressente pelo que você fez. Talvez seria melhor você a deixar em paz..."

"E deixar que esse clima ruim entre a gente perdure por mais se sabe lá quanto tempo? Nope."

"Harry," Ron começou, balançando a cabeça "Eu nunca pensei que iria dizer isso para você, mas, se você machucar ela novamente, eu não vou me importar nem um pouco se você é o bruxo mais poderoso da Terra. Lembre-se do tamanho da família que ela tem e se lembre que você faz parte dela."


	2. Chapter 2

Quando os dois amigos entraram n'A Toca novamente encontraram Gina, aos risos, perdida no meio de um abraço coletivo com direito a cafunés dos seus irmãos Percy, Gui e Jorge. O trio havia chegado de uma partida de quadribol na China. Fleur estava sentada ao lado de Arthur e Molly, observando a cena.

"_Arry! Que bom te verr!_" Exclamou Fleur, que, apesar de estar um pouco mais velha, continuava linda.

Harry sorriu, educado, mas distante. "Onde estão Victoire, Dominique e Louis?"

"Ah, rresolvemos deixá-los um peu com ma mèrre." Respondeu a veela, misturando francês com inglês, sabendo que Harry entenderia.

O som de vozes logo se misturou e muitas horas se passaram, porém, quando ficou muito tarde, Molly literalmente mandou todos irem dormir. Gui e Fleur retornaram para sua casa, assim como Percy e Jorge, ambos agora também casados. Ron e Hermione foram para o quarto dele cujo espaço agora era ocupado por uma cama de casal para recebê-los durante as férias. Gina foi para seu antigo quarto e Harry ficou com o quarto pertencera a Gui.

xxx

Harry não conseguia dormir, sentia-se inquieto graças a Gina. Sentia-se patético, na verdade, porque enquanto ela lhe mandava se foder, tudo o que ele queria era beijá-la. Sentia-se patético porque sempre que queria uma mulher, ele conseguia, mas nenhuma delas nunca era o suficiente.

Bufou e agradeceu mentalmente por estar de férias, já que não conseguiria parar de remoer sobre o assunto e isso provavelmente o mataria durante uma luta.

Levantou, caminhava impaciente pelo quarto e, após algum tempo, decidiu tomar um copo de água. Desceu o primeiro lance de escadas, deparando-se com a porta do quarto de Gina entreaberta. Não pode resistir, na verdade, nem sequer pensou: empurrou a porta e se precipitou quarto adentro.

Olhou Gina esparramada naquela cama, dormindo de bruços agarrada ao travesseiro, a camisola levemente levantada, deixando a mostra mais do que seria recomendável daquelas pernas perfeitas.

Precisava sair dali, deu-se conta. Apesar de tudo, não tinha esse direito.

Foi quando mudou o peso do corpo para dar meia volta que o chão de madeira rangeu sob seus pés, fazendo um ruído imensurável naquela noite silenciosa. Isso foi o suficiente para que Gina acordasse de seu sono inquieto.

Ela se sentou na cama, rápida, com a varinha já em mãos e não a abaixou ao ver que era Harry.

"Desculpe." Harry disse, mas seus atos contradisseram suas palavras quando ele fechou a porta do quarto, não falando mais nada.

Ele agora estava se aproximando, vinha devagar, com os orbes verdes presos nos olhos castanhos de Gina. O coração da ruiva começou a se agitar em seu peito. A garota levantou, alarmada, mas fora um erro, Harry agora olhava o corpo de Gina, velado apenas por uma camisola de seda não muito pudica, iluminado pela luz da Lua. Ela se sentiu nua.

"Saia." Disse-lhe a ruiva, mas Harry fez apenas um gesto impaciente com a cabeça, cruzando o pequeno espaço entre os dois.

"Nós precisamos acertar esse mal entendido." Foi o que ele disse no mesmo instante em que avançou para cima de Gina, a qual, ao tentar recuar, bateu as costas no parapeito da janela.

Harry a ergueu nos braços com espantosa facilidade e a sentou no parapeito, pondo-se entre suas pernas. Tomou-lhe os lábios, roubou-lhe o ar.

O cérebro de Gina gritava, remexia-se, mandava, mas suas mãos, idiotas, foram atraídas como imãs em direção a Harry.

Quando foram obrigados separar os lábios buscando por ar, Gina recuperou a sanidade.

Empurro-o e se levantou do parapeito. "Você sinceramente acha que uma transa vai resolver todo o mal entendido?"

"Hm, não." Harry falou sincero, olhando para os lábios de Gina. "Mas vai resolver alguns outros problemas que eu venho enfrentando desde que eu te vi hoje."

Dizendo isso, puxou Gina contra si, apenas para guiá-la até a cama, beijando-lhe e lhe acariciando com uma ânsia quase selvagem. No começo a ruiva tentou resistir, mas muito maior que a raiva sentida pelo eleito, era a volúpia que as mãos experientes e a boca ávida de Harry despertaram em seu âmago. Fechou os olhos e, com um suspiro, entregou-se completamente, abrindo mão da razão.

xxx

Ela acordou com os raios de Sol lhe perturbando a face. De algum modo, achou aquilo gostoso, aquele calor que a luz passava para o seu corpo nu.

Então Gina caiu em si.

Ela não estava sendo aquecida somente pela luz do sol. Havia dormido aconchegada com o corpo quente de Harry, por isso não havia passado frio, mesmo sem um cobertor ou algo que o valha.

Olhou para Harry com várias emoções se agitando em seu peito. O que diabos ela havia feito?

Ainda nua, pegou uma muda de roupa e se encaminhou para o banheiro que ficava bem em frente ao seu quarto. Sentia-se suja. Se ela detestava tanto Harry como fazia questão de afirmar, por que diabos fora tão fácil abrir mão da razão? Tão prazeroso desfrutar esse pecado?

Gina balançou a cabeça. Ela sabia a resposta. No fundo ela sabia, mas não importava, não iria admitir, não queria.

Com um suspiro, deu de ombros de ombros e ligou o chuveiro.

O banho foi longo, já que ela estava esperando ouvir o som familiar de sua porta rangendo, indicando que Harry havia saído.

Vestiu-se com um shortinho jeans, uma blusinha e prendeu seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Desceu para ir adiantando o café, não podia ficar parada.

Logo a cozinha estava cheia de gente, com conversas animadas para todo lado, mas Gina podia ver que Harry estava mais calado que o normal e ela, bem, ela não conseguia desviar o olhar dos ombros largos de Harry, nem da perfeição dos movimentos da musculatura bem definida contra o jeans justo que ele usava.

Como fazia tempo que Gina não seu reunia com o trio, Hermione sugeriu que todos fossem a copa de quadribol na China, a mesma da qual os meninos haviam voltado.

"Podemos aproveitar e ficarmos lá até o final, o que daria uns... quatro dias, dependendo de como ficarem as classificações."

"Adorei a ideia, pequena." Completou Ron, olhando para a mulher. "Mas não temos nenhuma barraca aqui em casa..."

"Isso não é um problema, Roniquinho." Interferiu Molly. "Seu pai andou comprando umas duas barracas, de dois lugares cada, porque iríamos acampar no último feriado." A mais velha sorriu, lembrando-se da empolgação do marido quanto a isso. "Mas, na última hora, ele foi chamado pelo Ministério."

"Então Gina, Harry, vamos? Vocês não falaram nada até agora!"

"Por mim parece ótimo!" Gina falou com uma voz tão animada que ela não soube de onde saiu. Ou melhor, soube sim, quadribol era sua paixão não secreta.

"Quadribol é comigo mesmo." Harry não soou tão feliz. "Molly, porque você e Arthur não vêm com a gente?"

"Excelente ideia!" A expressão de Arthur ganhou uma áurea esperançosa por alguns segundos, mas, então, seu rosto murchou. "Se eu estivesse de férias."

"E eu tenho que ficar em casa para quando seus irmãos resolverem nos fazer uma visita." Acrescentou Molly. "Mione, querida, porque não deixa Rosa e Hugo comigo? Seria tão bom poder mimar eles por um tempo!"

"Oh, seria ótimo, não é amor?" Ron fez que sim com a cabeça. "Então tratemos de arrumar nossas coisas e lá pelas quatro seria um horário ideal para partimos. Até lá terei tempo de escolher o lugar das barracas, comprar ingressos e tudo mais.

"Mione, se quiser, pode deixar isso comigo, afinal, faz parte do meu trabalho." Gina se pronunciou esperançosa para arrumar tarefas que ocupassem sua mente.

"Tudo combinado, então. Estejam todos prontos às quatro." Ron disse, levantando-se.

xxx

Gina já tinha quase tudo arrumado quando, com um sobressalto, escutou a voz de Molly na sua cabeça "Seu pai andou comprando umas duas barracas, de dois lugares cada." e se amaldiçoou por não ter notado o quão crucial era esse fato. Sem os bebês, Ron e Hermione gostariam de ter um tempo apenas para os dois, usando uma das barracas. A outra sobraria para ela... E Harry.

Péssimo plano.

Entrou na sala, onde Ron e Hermione pareciam dois adolescentes se agarrando.

"Depois eu que sou a espevitada da família." Debochou, fazendo o casal se largar com as bochechas coradas. Olhou para o sofá e viu que Harry tinha os orbes fixos nela. Orbes frios. Resolveu ignorá-lo e foi logo ao assunto. "Não vou poder ir à copa."

Ron e Hermione se afastaram um pouco e olharam a ruiva, incrédulos. Harry tinha em seu rosto uma feição impassível.

"Como não vai? Ah, Gina, por favor!" Exclamou Hermione, desapontada.

"Bem, acabei de receber uma coruja do Ministério, eles precisam que eu organize uma espécie de Torneio Tribruxo, mas de uma maneira que não seja tão arriscada para os alunos. De um jeito que não seja perigoso, mas divertido." Gina contou uma meia verdade, porque, embora um de seus encargos realmente fosse esse, ela só deveria começar a trabalhar no projeto depois de voltasse de férias.

"Acho que deve ter havido um engano." Harry interpôs, olhando fixamente nos olhos da ruiva. De alguma forma, Gina sabia que ele sabia que ela estava mentindo.

"Como assim um engano?" Perguntou Ron.

"Quis confirmar até quando eu estaria de férias e o Ministério me mandou uma relação de todos que teriam o mesmo período de férias que eu. Seu nome estava lá."

"Se estava naquela lista, alguém desinformado te mandou a coruja, porque você sabe, Gina, as listas que papai recebia nunca estavam erradas e não seria essa a primeira." Disse Ron.

Gina foi argumentar, quando sua melhor amiga advertiu: "Gina, você está de férias. O Ministério tem essa lista preparada desde o começo de cada ano. O recado que você recebeu foi obviamente um engano, agora, vamos, esqueça um pouco o trabalho! Faz muito tempo que não temos uma programação só nossa, como nos velhos tempos."

E lá estavam os velhos tempos novamente. Gina forçou um sorriso sem entusiasmo. Droga, deveria ter bolado um plano melhor. Socou-se mentalmente. De qualquer modo, seria bom estar numa copa de quadribol como mera espectadora, há anos não via um jogo assim, sem se preocupar com que nada desse errado.

"Se está tudo resolvido, então está na hora de irmos." Harry disse, num tom mais animado. "Gina, pegou as barracas?"

Gina apenas balançou sua varinha no ar e, tão logo fez isso, duas barracas pousaram suavemente na sua frente. Com tudo pronto, o quarteto aparatou e, num piscar de olhos, estavam na China.

xxx

O acampamento estava cheio de bruxos de todos os lugares, e muitos estavam vestidos com as camisas dos times que iriam jogar hoje, os Toyogashi Tengu, do Japão e os Araras de Moutohora, da Nova Zelândia.

"Não foi fácil," Gina ia dizendo, "Mas cobrando alguns privilégios, consegui um lugar ótimo para gente."

Ela sorria, orgulhosa, eletrizada com toda a confusão a sua volta e Harry se deu conta que não lembrara da última vez que a viu sorrir desse jeito. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Ao olhar para Gina novamente, vendo-a acenar para um conhecido com um sorriso lindo, Harry tomou sua decisão: nessa copa, eles iriam fazer as pazes.

Andaram por algum tempo no meio de incontáveis barracas até Gina parar, satisfeita, em frente a uma grande clareira.

Embora existissem torcedores e amadores do mundo todo na copa, não era difícil de se encontrar pessoas conhecidas. Tanto que assim que começaram a montar as barracas, alguns amigos vieram até Gina, chamando-a para caminhar com eles e ela esqueceu completamente do trio enquanto isso. Fazia mais de dois anos que ela não os via. Passaram-se horas de muitas risadas quando Gina lembrou que tinha que voltar. Despediu-se e os convidou para se juntarem a eles amanhã no jogo.

Quando chegou às duas barracas conhecidas já era noite e a ruiva parou de súbito. Ambas estavam muito quietas, uma com todas as luzes apagadas e a outra, podia ver que tinha uma única luz ligada. Cruzou os dedos torcendo para que numa delas Hermione estivesse deitada sozinha, mas logo descobriu que seria sorte de mais. Quando entrou na barraca iluminada, viu que tudo já fora arrumado, inclusive a única cama de casal que havia. Ao olhar para o chão, perto da cama, viu Harry dormindo, sem camisa, apenas com uma boxer e um lençol espalhado pelo chão. Permitiu-se ficar olhando, apenas olhando e ficou assim por um bom tempo, até decidir que era hora de dormir. Fechou a barraca, trocou-se sem fazer o menor ruído, não querendo acordar Harry, mas toda cautela se foi quando ela bateu com a ponta do pé na quina da cama. Sentiu que seu dedinho iria explodir e por isso não viu quando Harry levantou de sobressalto e lhe lançou um feitiço não verbal sem usar a varinha, paralisando-a.

"Gina!" Harry exclamou, libertando-a e Gina se deu conta que havia esquecido o quão poderoso aquele homem era.

"Desculpe..." Ela falou com os olhos lacrimejando, pensando que preferia levar dez socos a ter seu dedinho esmagado pela quina de madeira da cama. "Não queria te acordar... E, hm, obrigado pela cama."

"Sem problemas." Disse ele com um sorriso, examinado Gina de cima a baixo. Sabia que ela não queria provocá-lo, por isso estava usando um pijama que escondia muito bem suas curvas, mas, ainda assim, Harry sabia o lugar exato de cada uma. "Ron e Mione querem aproveitar, sabe como é, há tempos não ficam sozinhos..."

Gina assentiu, não querendo realmente pensar no que seu irmão e sua melhor amiga estavam fazendo.

"No lugar deles acho que também faria o mesmo. Apesar de eu adorar aquelas crianças, elas não deixam a pobre da Mione em paz."

Um estranho silêncio recaiu sob os dois, que estavam parados, um com os olhos fixos no outro, quando finalmente Gina se pronunciou.

"Já é tarde, vou dormir, amanhã fiquei de assistir o primeiro jogo com alguns amigos. Boa noite."

Harry se aproximou dela e a abraçou, fazendo Gina ficar paralisada com tal ato. "Durma bem." Harry murmurou no ouvido dela, para, logo em seguida, afastar-se, deixando Gina com uma vontade imensa de puxá-lo para si e mandar tudo a merda.

Gina estava cansada, então dormiu logo, mas isso não significa que esqueceu Harry. Debateu-se a noite inteira num sonho repleto de lembranças.

_Era mais uma das famosas festas na casa de Parvati Patil para comemorar o fim da guerra e Malfoy gritava alguma coisa em seu ouvido – graças à música alta – e Gina sorriu, lembrando-se que anos atrás nunca sequer cogitaria a possibilidade de ser amiga de Malfoy. Mas uma guerra muda tudo. E lá estavam eles._

"_E então? Blaise te desafiou. Disse que não vai perder dessa vez."_

_Dessa vez Gina gargalhou. "Ele realmente gosta de ser humilhado, não é?"_

"_Eu vou jogar também." Draco gritou. "E eu não sou idiota como ele." Olhou desafiador para Gina e ela levantou uma sobrancelha._

"_Desafio aceito." Disse-lhe, com um sorriso, estendendo-lhe a mão para um aperto._

_Draco apertou a mão de Gina, mas não a soltou, puxando-a para o quarto superior da casa, onde Blaise, Loya e Josh os esperavam para jogar Poker bruxo._

_xxx_

"_Eu sou simplesmente de mais!" Disse Gina, horas depois, quando ganhou de todos no Poker, novamente. "Esqueçam, crianças, vocês nunca terão chance de ganhar comigo sentada na mesma mesa."_

"_E eu que achei que o Draco era exibido!" Josh falou, levantando-se._

"_Você não viu nada." Respondeu Malfoy, olhando para Gina com um sorriso provocativo._

_Gina deu um soco não muito leve no braço de Malfoy. "Bem, é melhor eu ir. Não avisei ninguém que viria jogar e, daqui a pouco, me darão por desaparecida."_

_A ruiva tomou o último gole de sua hidromel e saiu a procura de Harry._

_Caminhou por alguns minutos e importunou algumas pessoas, até que alguém lhe falou que ele havia subido para um dos quartos com a Cho Chang. Cho Chang. Gina franziu o cenho e se esforçou muito para se controlar e não julgar antes da horas, mas, quando chegou o andar de cima e abriu a porta do quarto de Parvati, perdeu toda a calma que ela já não tinha normalmente._

_Na cama, sem camisa, deitado em baixo de uma Chang praticamente nua, estava Harry. Harry, o cara que ela amava. Harry, o cara que dizia a amar._

_Harry empurrou Chang para o lado e se levantou cambaleante, visivelmente bêbado._

_Mas a bebida não era desculpa para nada. "Como você pôde?" Gina pediu e, por dentro, sentiu que o lugar em que deveria ficar seu coração estava desmoronando e, ah, doía tanto._

"_Sai daqui!" Harry disse, apontando o dedo em sua direção. "Eu não quero te ver nunca mais!" Ele gritou, andando em sua direção e Gina viu seus olhos se tornarem mais negros, menos puros. A temperatura do quarto caiu alguns graus e Harry a empurrou para fora, fechando a porta em sua cara. "Nunca mais!" Pode ouvir Harry gritar uma última vez, antes de escutar a porta sendo trancada._

_A voz em sua cabeça dizia para Gina reagir, encher aqueles dois de azarações e agir como uma Weasley, mas ela simplesmente não podia. Não quando sentia que aquele buraco em seu peito abria mais e mais. Não quando ela viu aquela escuridão nos olhos de Harry. Aquela maldita escuridão que passou a fazer parte dele durante da guerra._

_Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e Gina viu que algumas pessoas no final do corredor olhavam para ela, intrigadas e alarmadas. Decidiu que não iria se humilhar, por isso, desaparatou._

_Mas um pedaço dela ficaria para sempre perdido naquela cena._

"Hei." Harry balançou levemente Gina, tentando acordá-la. "Ginn, acorde." Passou a mão pelo rosto suado da garota e ela abriu os olhos, sentando-se na cama de supetão, levando a mão até o coração e expirando desesperada por ar.

Então Gina viu Harry parado ao seu lado, olhando-a. Gina diria que ele parecia preocupado, mas não tinha certeza, pois Harry havia virado mestre em esconder o que sentia. Por um segundo, perguntou-se se esse Harry havia saído de suas lembranças, mas então se lembrou de tudo.

"Está tudo bem agora." Harry disse, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Gina não pode deixar de rir da ironia da situação. Moveu-se um pouco para trás, escapando das carícias de Harry.

Ela fechou os olhos, suspirando lentamente. "Que horas são?"

"Oito." Ele disse, afastando-se, desejando, no entanto, quebrar aquela muralha que havia se erguido entre os dois. Desejou saber com o que ela tinha sonhado que havia a deixado tão sem chão.

Gina se levantou da cama, olhando desesperada para suas coisas. "Pelas barbas de Merlin! Eu já devia estar pronta, eu tenho que..."

"O jogo." Harry a interrompeu, lembrando-se que ela havia falado em assisti-lo com os amigos.

"Isso. Harry, se vire para eu me trocar." Gina mexia em sua mala, procurando pela roupa que queria enquanto falava.

Harry riu. "Eu conheço cada pedaço de você, não há necessidade."

Gina parou de mexer em sua mala e olhou para Harry. Ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça e lhe olhava sério, porém com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

Gina corou. "Estou falando sério. Vire-se."

Harry deu de ombros e, sorrindo, virou-se, apenas para espiar enquanto a menina, em sua pressa, não reparava.

"Pode virar." Gina disse, olhando para as costas nuas de Harry e tentando calçar o tênis.

Gina correu para escovar os dentes e quando já saia da barraca quando fez com que um pêssego viesse até a sua mão. "Tchau, Harry."

No que Gina saiu, Harry se jogou na cama que ela ocupara, sentindo o perfume floral que ela usara lhe invadir as narinas, fazendo com que ele se torturasse por dentro.

Não pode deixar de pensar que Gina o havia evitado a noite inteira e havia agido como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido. Quem sabe, disse uma voz na mente de Harry, ela realmente não te ame mais.

xxx

Gina saiu tão apressada da barraca que não reparou no homem que estava parado a alguns metros de sua barraca, olhando-a com uma expressão confusa.

"Gina."

Gina parou de andar e interrompeu o movimento que levaria o pêssego aos seus lábios. Sentiu seu coração acelerar dentro do peito e, quando se virou na direção daquela voz tão conhecida, sentiu como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta.

Gina deu alguns passos em direção ao homem, parando em sua frente. "Draco!" Soprou e, então, abraçou-o.

Ela sentiu o homem lhe apertar em seus braços e os dias que ambos passaram juntos voltaram a sua memória com uma intensidade entorpecente.

"Senti saudades, Guinevere." Draco disse, soltando-a e passando levemente a mão pela bochecha de Gina. Como ele havia sentido falta disso.

Gina rolou os olhos ao se lembrar dessa mania insistente de Draco de lhe chamar assim. "Dragão." Disse ela, fazendo um cortejo e lhe lançando um sorriso sapeca. "Eu nunca imaginaria você espalhado nos acampamentos de uma copa de quadribol."

"Nem imagine, porque eu não estou acampado." Draco falou, olhando com intensidade, velada por seus olhos cinzentos, cada movimento de Gina.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para cima, num tom debochado. "Claro, porque você é superior a todos nós, meros mortais e não pode dividir conosco o mesmo espaço."

"Algo assim." Ele falou, convencido, mas colocou as mãos nos bolsos para controlar a vontade de puxar aquela ruiva para si.

Gina começou a caminhar e Draco logo estava ao seu lado. "Então, você realmente vai querer dar uma de misterioso para cima de mim? Lembre-se que eu tenho alguma experiência quando se trata de Malfoys." Gina sorriu ao lembrar como era boa em quebrar aquela armadura de mistério que o envolvia. "Vai me dizer o que está fazendo aqui ou não?"

"Eu vim pagar algumas dívidas." Disse-lhe e olhou fundo nos olhos da ruiva.

Gina franziu levemente o cenho. "Olha, eu só vou deixar essa passar porque eu realmente estou atrasada para encontrar meus amigos e irmos para o jogo." Gina disse, tentando imitar sua mãe quando lhe passava algum sermão. "Vamos ao jogo comigo?" Gina perguntou, numa voz quase infantil que fez Draco querer agarrá-la.

"Eu gostaria, mas, como disse, estou aqui para resolver alguns assuntos pendentes."

Gina bateu na testa e fechou os olhos, como se tivesse esquecido algo realmente importante. "Óbvio, esqueci que diversão é para os fracos."

Draco riu. "Então por que você está indo?"

Gina soltou o ar num sorriso e rolou os olhos. "Tchau, Malfoy."

E então Draco desaparatou.


	3. Chapter 3

Gina havia se sentido aliviada por sair de perto de Harry, de perto daquele hálito quente, daqueles olhos, daquele cheiro de homem, de tudo, mas encontrar Malfoy realmente havia lhe tirado dos eixos. As coisas entre os dois nunca se resolveram direito. E a culpa era de quem? De Harry. Porque Gina era uma idiota e ainda o amava. Suspirou.

"Gina! Estávamos te esperando!" Penélope disse, assim que viu a amiga.

"Desculpa, sabe como é, perdi completamente a noção das horas!"

Carlos, um velho amigo de Gina, aproximou-se dela e passou um braço sobre os ombros da garota. "Qual é, Gina? A quem você quer enganar?" Ele a puxou mais para perto. "Todos aqui sabem que você simplesmente não foi feita para acordar cedo!"

Gina fingiu uma expressão ultrajada e o empurrou. "Para a sua informação, eu estou me esforçando muito para se tornar uma pessoa mais matutina." Gina fez uma pausa e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito estufado. "E estou ficando muito boa nisso, okay?"

Carlos riu alto e bagunçou os cabelos de Gina, então todos foram caminhando em direção ao campo. Estavam se sentando em seus lugares quando Gina escutou seu nome sendo chamado.

Virou o rosto em direção ao som e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. "Dean! Simas! Gosh, quanto tempo!"

"Nem fale." Disse Dean, abaixando um pouco o rosto e abrindo um leve sorriso ao olhar para Gina. "O pior é que parece que foi ontem."

"E você, Ginevra, continua linda." Simas se precipitou a falar, fazendo com que Gina fizesse uma careta descrita posteriormente pelos meninos como fofa ao escutar seu nome completo.

"Gina, Simas, me chame de Gina." Ela falou, dando uma piscadinha na direção do garoto.

Dean riu. "Você sabe que ele só faz isso para te provocar."

Gina rolou os olhos. "Sempre."

"Então, hm, vai assistir ao jogo?" Dean perguntou.

"Oh, não, estou aqui no meio da arquibancada a trabalho." Gina disse, séria e, ao ver o sorriso dos garotos diminuir um pouco, rolou os olhos. "É claro que vou assistir ao jogo!" Afirmou, por fim, dando um tapinha em Dean. "Querem nos acompanhar?" Pediu, fazendo um gesto na direção de seus amigos.

A resposta foi positiva e Gina apresentou os dois aos seus amigos. Simas já conhecia Peter e os dois começaram a conversar animadamente, deixando os outros de fora. Ao se sentarem, Dean fez questão de sentar ao lado de Gina, assim como Peter. Como todos estavam se dando super bem e dando risadas juntos, a moça resolveu convidar Dean e Simas para fazerem uma visita ao trio e, como eles aceitaram, foram juntos até as barracas.

Quando chegaram, Gina viu algumas pessoas numa roda, entre elas Ron e Hermione, além de duas meninas se atirando descaradamente em cima de Harry. E ela sentiu ciúmes. Patético para quem até ontem dizia odiar o eleito, não é mesmo, Gina? Perguntou uma voz ácida na cabeça da ruiva.

"Harry... Você falou que me mandaria uma coruja semana passada..." Uma loira estonteante sentada ao seu lado disse, fazendo manha.

"Ah, disse mesmo? Devo ter me esquecido." Deu de ombros e disse ele num tom tão sedutor e arrependido que até Gina teria acreditado se não soubesse que era mentira.

"Oh, não se faça de desentendido." Continuou a loira, mas sem censura na voz, já deixando o assunto de lado. "O que acha de sairmos hoje à noite?"

"É tentador, mas tenho certas coisas para resolver." Harry olhou diretamente para Gina.

"Hei," disse Gina, pigarreando suavemente e desviando o olhar de Harry. "Olha quem eu encontrei hoje."

Ron se virou ao ouvir a irmã falar. "Dean, quanto tempo, cara!" Apertou a mão de Simas, mas olhava para Dean, tamanha a surpresa de vê-lo ali.

"Ficamos sem notícias suas por um bom tempo. O que anda fazendo?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Me tornei parte do Ministério da Magia, mas faço grande parte do meu trabalho em terras estrangeiras." Dean olhou para Gina. "Ainda tenho aquele apartamento que você me ajudou a escolher, mas raramente passo algum tempo lá."

Gina sorriu e viu que Harry estava atento à conversa dos recém-chegados.

Então todos se sentaram em uma roda, mas depois de algum tempo de discussão geral, as conversas se tornaram separadas, ou melhor, Gina e Dean se separaram da conversa geral.

No final da tarde, ficou marcado que o grupo assistiria mais um jogo, mas Dean não conseguiu um ingresso, portanto ele ficou de passar nas barracas do quarteto à noite.

O jogo terminou às 20:03, precisamente, e, quando o grupo saiu do estádio, Harry e Ron foram visitar alguns amigos, deixando, finalmente, as duas mulheres sozinhas.

Gina se jogou na grande cama de casal que havia na barraca de Hermione, observando como a tenda dos dois era mais aconchegante que a dela.

Fez beicinho. "Minha barraca não tem um banheiro tão legal quanto essa sua."

Hermione a olhou e sorriu maliciosa. "Mas eu sei de algo que tem na sua barraca e você ama."

"O quê?" A ruiva perguntou, distraída.

"O Harry."

Gina quase engasgou com a sua saliva e se sentou na cama olhando para Hermione. "Eu não o amo."

"Sei, sei." Mione falou, balançando a mão no ar com descaso. "Gina, ele já te contou certinho o que aconteceu naquela noite, por que você não o perdoa?"

"Você realmente acredita que ele só ficou com a Chang porque me viu subir para um quarto com o Malfoy? Ora, Hermione, esperava mais de você."

"Mas você subiu as escadas com ele, de mãos dadas inclusive."

Gina suspirou pesadamente, estava realmente farta de Hermione a incomodar com essa história. "Sim, Hermione, eu subi as escadas de mãos dadas com o Mlafoy, mas nós fomos até o terceiro quarto jogar Poker Bruxo, junto com mais três pessoas. Isso sem contar as que estavam assistindo."

"Mas o Harry não ficou sabendo dessa parte."

"E desde quanto isso é razão para ele ir se esfregar na primeira vadia em que vê pela frente?" Gina perguntou, realmente irritada com a insistência da amiga. Aquela conversa parecia um déjà vu de todas as outras que elas já tiveram nesse tópico.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um tempo e depois acrescentou baixinho. "É que é tão óbvio perceber que você ainda gosta dele."

"Não interessa o que eu sinto, independente de perdão ao não, uma relação tem sempre duas vias e não me pareceu que Harry se importou comigo enquanto falava com aquelas duas mulheres hoje."

Hermione se sentou na cama, ao lado da garota. "Gina, convenhamos, Harry é homem e depois que você o deixou já teve várias 'namoradas', lindas, admito, mas em nenhuma achou você e, além do mais, ele é muito atraente, ultimamente em matéria de mulher tem conseguido tudo que deseja, ou melhor, _quase_ tudo."

Gina abaixou os olhos, envergonhada do que estava prestes a falar. "N'A Toca... eu, ele... Nós..."

Hermione tentou ao máximo não sorrir. "Okay, eu entendi. É o novo passatempo de vocês se agarrarem as escondidas e depois fingir que nada está acontecendo?" Perguntou Mione, meio se repreendendo por não ter percebido antes.

Gina rolou os olhos. "Foi só uma recaída, okay? Nada de mais."

"Uma recaída? Amiga, isso foi um tombo, isso sim." Hermione falou, com um sorriso divertido.

E Gina não pode não sorrir de volta. A alegria que emanava de Hermione era simplesmente contagiante, mas, só para ter certeza, acrescentou, "Não foi nada de mais."

Hermione, com a mão, virou o rosto da amiga para o lado, brincando.

"E você e o Roniquinho, como vão?"

"Não chame ele assim, sabe que ele não gosta!" Hermione exclamou, mas depois riu, porque realmente achava esse apelido ridículo. "Mas vamos indo _muito_ bem, ah, você não faz idéia do quanto estamos aproveitando essas pequenas férias."

"Isso é ótimo. Às vezes eu penso em um hipotético marido que eu possa ter e o que vem depois dos 'Sins' me intimida um pouco. Mas, juro, nunca pensei que o kinder do meu irmão iria conseguir uma mulher como você."

Hermione piscou os olhos rapidamente, várias vezes seguidas e fez uma expressão convencida. "Até hoje eu me pergunto que cupido idiota uniu a gente."

Gina deu uma travesseirada na amiga. "Convencida."

"Que nada, perto de você sou uma santa!" Então Hermione riu. "E o Dean?"

"O que tem ele?"

Mione rolou os olhos. "Ora, por favor, pare de se fazer de desentendida."

"Só amigos. Sério." Gina encarou a amiga nos olhos, dando a entender que não queria falar sobre isso.

Então foram mudando de tópicos e rindo e as horas foram passando. Já era tarde da noite quando decidiram ir para fora e acender uma fogueira. Não passou muito tempo e Dean se uniu a elas.

"Cheguei cedo, não?" Dean disse, ao ver que estava bem adiantado da hora marcada.

"Está tudo bem. Ainda bem que você chegou, já não agüento mais ficar com a Hermione." Gina disse, mostrando a língua para a amiga, que fez uma careta para ela.

Gina se deixou sentar perto da fogueira e Dean se sentou ao seu lado. Logo começaram a conversar e, totalmente mudando o rumo da conversa, Dean perguntou:

"Gina, você ainda está namorando aquele cara?"

Como ele pode saber que ela estava namorando, ela não sabia, mas mesmo assim respondeu, "Na verdade não. Achei melhor acabarmos... Sabe como são as coisas."

Dean sorriu e olhou nos olhos de Gina. "Não sei não, como são?"

"Bem..." Gina mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e viu os orbes azuis do homem acompanharem seu movimento. "Ele tinha planos para nós que eu não queria, quer dizer, não agora..."

"Ele te pediu em casamento?"

Gina fez uma expressão engraçada. "Pediu. E você, Dean, está com alguém?"

"Eu quero alguém." Disse-lhe, olhando diretamente nos olhos amendoados de Gina e esta sustentou seu olhar, observando a claridade vinda da lareira dançar no rosto de Dean.

Foi nessa hora que Ron e Harry chegaram.

"Caramba, Harry, aquela morena não desgrudava de você!" Ron ia dizendo, não se importando muito se as outras pessoas escutassem.

"Eu acho que ela tem uma queda por mim desde Hogwarts." Disse Harry e então riu, não reparando como Gina ficou emudecida.

"Voltamos, baby." Ron anunciou sua chegada a plenos pulmões, como se ninguém tivesse os ouvido e deu um leve beijo em Hermione.

Harry se sentou em uma cadeira em frente à Gina e Dean, do outro lado da fogueira. Sim, ele estava morrendo de ciúmes e estava difícil disfarçar. A cada risada que ela dava ao lado de Dean era um novo soco que Harry prendia em seus punhos.

Jantaram e todos estavam felizes na medida do possível, pois era possível perceber a tensão entre Harry e Gina. Exceto Dean. Ele realmente não se importava com os outros que não Gina.

"Dean, não está na hora de ir?" Harry falou, impaciente.

"Ahn, tudo bem..." Dean olhou para Harry com uma expressão confusa, mas foi para Gina suas palavras finais. "Nos vemos amanhã?"

Gina sorriu. "Claro."

"É um compromisso, então." Deu um beijo no rosto de Gina e se despediu dos outros.

"Acho melhor irmos dormir." Falou Ron com uma cara sonolenta.

Hermione o cutucou, estava na cara que não era bom deixar Harry e Gina sozinhos agora, mas Ron não entendeu e continuou a insistir até todos entrassem em suas barracas.

"O que deu em você para falar com Dean daquele jeito?" Gina, já dentro da barraca, inquiriu, olhando desafiadoramente para Harry.

"Não aguentaria ver mais um minuto aquele idiota falando um monte de merda para você."

"Então era esse o problema?"

"Não me diga que você na conseguiu perceber!" Harry sentenciou, largando as mãos pesadamente no ar.

"Bem, eu não fiquei incomodando as duas loiras que vieram aqui hoje, fiquei?"

Assim que Gina falou isso, a expressão de Harry mudou completamente. Provocativo, felino. "Isso quer dizer que ficou com ciúmes?"

"Claro que não." Gina respondeu rápido. Rápido de mais.

Harry sorriu, um sorriso convencido. "Fala verdade para mim."

Gina cruzou os braços. "É a verdade." Harry deu um passo em sua direção e, instintivamente, ela recuou, mas sem desviar o olhar. "Ah, Harry, pare com essa brincadeira!"

"Você não quer brincar? Não gosta?" Ele perguntou, arisco. "Então por que não para com toda essa palhaçada?"

"Que palhaçada? O palhaço aqui é você!"

"Ah, claro, porque sou eu que fico ignorando só para depois ficar cheia de ciúmes quando me vê com outra." Harry falou, não colocando muita fé em suas palavras, mas o que importava era jogar sobre Gina, provocá-la. Ela agia quase impulsivamente quanto estava braba, não pensava muito em suas palavras e era exatamente isso que Harry queria.

Essa sentença fez o sangue de Gina correr nas veias e ela pegou sua varinha, apontando-a diretamente para Harry. Lançou uma azaração para cima dele, mas, antes de poder tocá-lo, Harry ergueu com velocidade impressionante um escudo a sua volta, fazendo o feitiço se perder em questão de milésimos de segundos. Quando Harry desfez o escudo, ele liberou uma energia espantosa, que percorreu a barraca tirando tudo de lugar e acertou Gina, fazendo-a sentir, fazendo-a lembrar, do quão poderoso Harry era. E isso a irritou ainda mais.

"Quer tentar novamente?" Harry pediu, com um sorriso convencido que despertou em Gina um ódio que ela só pode definir como oriundo do inferno.

Sim, ela queria tentar novamente. Ela não estava acostumada a perder uma batalha, a ser tão facilmente subjugada. Oh, é bem verdade que ela nunca tivera um real duelo com Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, o Eleito, o Salvador, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Tentou estuporar Harry, mas com um manejo de mãos, o eleito fez o feitiço virar na direção de Gina e o jogou na direção dela.

Gina já tinha levantado um escudo quando viu o feitiço parar, a poucos centímetros de distância de onde ela estava. Ela nunca tinha visto ninguém fazer isso antes, mas, soube, Harry o segurava.

Então Harry começou a andar em direção a ruiva e, sem nem mesmo um gesto, fez o feitiço sumir, mas Gina não baixou o seu escudo, observando Harry com olhos desconfiados. Ele parou na frente da bolha vermelha que representava o escudo de Gina e, num gesto suave, colocou a mão em sua superfície por alguns instantes, fechando os olhos. Gina viu com interesse as sobrancelhas do moreno se contraírem algumas vezes, mas, quando Harry abriu os olhos e direcionou aqueles orbes potentes em sua direção, Gina não estava preparada para o que iria acontecer.

Assim, sem mais nem menos, como se fosse apenas um véu e não uma muralha sólida de magia, Harry penetrou o escudo de Gina, ficando dentro desde com ela.

"E agora, ruivinha?" Harry perguntou, a voz baixa, rouca, a poucos centímetros de Gina. "Vai tentar mais alguma coisa?"

Gina segurou a varinha com força e a colocou na parte superior do pescoço de Harry, logo abaixo do maxilar. Por algum tempo eles ficaram assim, Harry a olhando inexpressivo enquanto a varinha de Gina era pressionada contra o seu pescoço, bastando uma só palavra para ele ficar inconsciente.

Era um desses momentos em que o tempo se torna relativo e que o mundo entra em suspensão, quase como se parasse, curioso, para entender o que se passava e Gina, quase inconscientemente, diminuiu um pouco a pressão exercida pela varinha. Reparou no quão surreal era a cena que estava vivendo ali com Harry. Reparou como ele estava perto e como seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente. Sentiu seu cheiro. Pensou e não agiu.

Foi seu erro.

Harry passou uma de suas mãos pela cintura e puxou Gina para si. Colou o lábio de ambos, as línguas se encontraram e começaram uma dança, lasciva, viciante. Em alguma parte desse beijo – e Gina não sabia dizer exatamente em qual – sua varinha se perdeu e suas mãos passaram a se ocupar de Harry, de seus cabelos, de seus braços, seu peito.

Harry provou o gosto de Gina novamente e estava ávido, ávido para ela ser sua, somente sua. Arrepiou-se ao ouvir o gemido rouco que escapou da garganta de Gina quando ele lhe beijou o pescoço, para logo em seguida lhe morder o lóbulo a orelha. Magicamente, fez surgir uma parede invisível atrás de Gina e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo-a sentir o quanto era desejada. Nesse momento, ouviu Gina suspirar alto e, então, ela o empurrou com força.

Harry parou por um momento, incerto do que fazer com a rejeição, mas, então, Gina deu um passo para frente e, pegando na barra da camisa de Harry, tirou-a, jogando para longe, apenas para desces as mãos pequenas pelo corpo dele, fazendo os músculos do eleito se contraírem ao seu toque, até chegar ao botão da calça.

Quando ficou só de boxer, Harry sorriu e puxou Gina para junto de si mais uma vez.

Em questão de minutos, ambos chegaram ao que muitos definiriam como "paraíso."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se estranhamente leve e feliz e, então, viu o motivo que lhe despertava tais sentimentos. Gina estava deitada de bruços, com a cabeça levemente apoiada em seu peito e com seu braço esparramado por cima de sua barriga.

O Eleito sorriu. Sorriu porque definitivamente não foi nessa posição em que Gina havia dormido e porque de alguma forma, inconscientemente, durante o leve sono que tiveram, ambos acabaram se enroscando como deveria.

Não queria acordá-la, mas simplesmente não pode resistir ao impulso de acariciá-la. Passou levemente sua mão pelas costas nuas da garota e, então, subiu, fazendo um leve cafuné em sua cabeça. Gina, ainda nos domínios que se perdiam entre o mundo dos sonhos e a vida real, aconchegou-se mais a Harry e ele pode ver um discreto sorriso elevar a extremidade de seus lábios.

Gina abriu os olhos devagar, como se acordasse de um sono bom, o que de fato ocorrera e puxou o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões, despertando completamente com tal ato. Então ela puxou sua mão em direção ao rosto e viu que pelo caminho ela passou por um abdômen muito rijo e bem definido. Levantou-se na hora, apoiando-se no peito de Harry para tal.

"Bom dia." Harry disse, baixo, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Gina abriu a boca para responder, mas então tomou consciência de que o lençol não cobria a nudez de seu peito e levantou, rápida, a procura de suas roupas. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode, cônscia de como os orbes esmeraldas de Harry acompanhavam cada um de seus gestos.

Fechou-se no banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Seus lábios estavam levemente inchados. O que diabos ela fizera _novamente_? Negou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos enquanto lembranças da noite passada a invadiam. Suspirou, levemente irritada por Harry saber exatamente o que fazer e como fazer para lhe levar a loucura.

"Seria mais fácil se ele não fosse tão bom de cama." Disse, para sua imagem no espelho e, na mesma hora, arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca, encolhendo-se um pouco. Não acreditou que realmente havia falado uma coisa dessas num tom audível. Será que Harry a escutara? Desejou por cada fio da barba de Merlin que não. Escovou os dentes e saiu.

"Quer dizer então que eu sou bom de cama?" Harry perguntou, com um sorriso muito safado para aquela hora da manhã.

Primeiro Gina o olhou totalmente envergonhada, corando como nunca antes havia corado. Depois se lembrou de que era uma Weasley. "Oh, cale a boca." Virou-se de costas para Harry e calçou os tênis sem nem mesmo usar as mãos.

Sabendo que simplesmente não poderia encarar Harry depois do que fez, saiu da barraca, sem saber exatamente para onde iria.

Harry colocou uma camisa branca enquanto tentava não se importar tanto assim com a frieza com a qual Gina lhe tratara.

Fez uma fruta que estava em cima da mesa flutuar até ele e a mordeu, enquanto que, distraído, pousou os olhos sobre o relógio. 4:21 da manhã. Franziu o cenho. Não era um horário ideal para uma mulher como Gina sair perambulando sem rumo por aí. Ainda mais no meio de toda essa gente.

Largou a fruta em cima da mesa e correu para fora procurando por Gina. No entanto não pode ver nenhum indicio que indicaria o caminho que ela tomara.

Harry tirou sua varinha do bolso e a fez levitar em sua frente. Concentrando-se brevemente, fez uso de um feitiço de localização que desenvolveu durantes os anos de guerra. De início, tudo o que a varinha fez foi girar em direções que pareceriam aleatórias para um observador desavisado, mas Harry sabia melhor e, em pouquíssimo tempo, sua varinha estava apontada para uma direção definitiva.

Então Harry correu. Porque ele podia sentir em seu âmago que algo simplesmente não estava certo. Teve de costurar entre as barracas para continuar sempre na direção apontada, fazendo pouco ou nenhum barulho graças aos dias de batalha.

Aos poucos as barracas foram ficando cada vez mais esparsas e Harry pode ver onde o acaso levou Gina. Tratava-se de um lago rodeado por várias tílias oriundas de gerações muito antigas. O Eleito sentiu uma onda de choque se espalhar por suas veias quando viu três homens duelando com Gina. Ela havia conseguido levar dois ao chão e seus corpos estavam imóveis graças a algum feitiço poderoso usado pela ruiva.

Harry viu um dos homens se aproximar sorrateiramente de Gina, por trás e correu tão rápido que os músculos de suas pernas, embora já acostumados com exercício físico, protestaram. Só de pensar na possibilidade de Gina se ferir, ele sentia uma dor quase física.

"Estupefaça!" Gritou Gina, mirando um dos homens, o mais esguio, que se desviou com maestria, apenas para lhe jogar uma contra-maldição.

O segundo homem, aproveitando-se que o homem esguio distraiu Gina, agarrou a garota por trás, prendendo-lhe os braços. Gina tentou se soltar, debateu-se, chutou, mas era evidente que o homem era muito mais forte do que ela e, logo, ele prendeu as mãos de Gina ao conjurar uma corda.

"Dodles, consegui!" O homem abriu um sorriso que necessitava de mais alguns dentes. "Vamos levá-la para barraca ou vamos fazer o serviço aqui mes..."

Harry estava a uns cinco metros de distância e, quando ouviu o que fora dito, parou, com o peito subindo e descendo num ritmo frenético. "Hei!" Gritou numa voz grossa.

Os quatro ainda conscientes naquela cena olharam para Harry. "É melhor você sair daqui e esqueceu o que viu." Disse o homem esguio, Doodles. "Isto é, se você quiser continuar vivo, claro."

Harry riu. Gargalhou. E Gina arregalou os olhos. Aquele homem realmente não sabia com quem estava falando.

"Você já ouviu falar num tal de Harry Potter?" Harry perguntou, com descaso, dando uns passos à frente.

"Mas é claro qu..." Doodles arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás.

Harry deu de ombros. "Pois é. Mundo pequeno, não? Mandem lembranças minhas ao Voldemort." E, dizendo isso, levantou a mão direita, fechando-a em frente ao peito como se apertasse algo muito sólido.

Nesse momento, Gina viu uma fumaça preta começar a sair da boca de todos os homens ali presentes, com exceção do tal de Doodles. Afastou-se do seu captor quando ele começou a tossir freneticamente e se contorcer.

Ela sentiu o chão aos seus pés se eletrizar com a absurda energia vinda de Harry, viu os olhos do Eleito enegrecerem e se amaldiçoou por ser o motivo daquela escuridão tomar conta dele. Não que essas trevas não fizessem parte de quem Harry era, claro, elas eram tão parte dele como sua luz, mas ainda assim.

De início, os homens meio que se afogaram com a fumaça, mas, então, uma ópera de gritos teve início enquanto eles se contorciam e se jogavam de encontro às árvores, puxando os cabelos e dizendo coisas sem nexo. Cada vez mais a fumaça ficava preta e cada vez menos os gritos se faziam ouvir. Até que, um por um, eles tombaram.

Viraram nada.

Doodles assistiu a cena horrorizado e, com a esperança de um tolo, lançou o feitiço da morte sobre Harry. "Avada Kedavra!"

Novamente, Harry ergueu aquele escudo azul, quase translúcido. E a maldição imperdoável morreu. Com um movimento de mãos, Harry fez Doodles desmaiar.

"Você está bem?" Harry perguntou, andando a passos largos em direção à Gina. Abraçou-a com força.

Ela se desprendeu dos braços de Harry e deu um sorriso amarelo. "Estaria melhor se tivesse conseguido cuidar de tudo sozinha." Virou-se de costas para ele, mostrando-lhe as mãos presas.

O Eleito abanou a mão no ar uma única vez e a corda desapareceu. Gina ajuntou sua varinha que havia caído no chão e a guardou no bolso dos shorts. Ela então olhou para Harry e deste para o chão e do chão para Harry e dele para uma árvore, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes.

Harry deu um sorriso de canto de boca. "Tudo bem." Respondeu ao obrigada que lutava para deixar a boca de Gina. "Precisamos levar esse daí ao Ministério." Disse, apontando com o queixo para Doodles.

"E o que você quer que eu diga no meu depoimento?"

"Eles iam te estuprar, eu não voltaria no tempo para mudar o que eu acabei de fazer. Deixei esse aí vivo porque ele era o líder. Eu sei bem o que os caras no Ministério fazem como homens como ele. Nunca fui muito a favor, mas, agora, não estou nem aí. Vou entregá-lo para eles com um sorriso no rosto." Harry deu de ombros. "Diga a verdade."

Gina assentiu brevemente, não sabendo muito bem o que pensar, e aparatou para a entrada do Ministério, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Harry fazia o mesmo, carregando Doodles.

Chegando ao Quartel General dos Aurores, como o prisioneiro foi trazido por Harry, as coisas se tornaram relativamente fáceis. Gina deu um depoimento conciso e, após, apenas ficou esperando Harry resolver algumas coisas.

E Gina esperou. Esperou aos sons de gritos que escapavam pela porta da sala em que Harry fazia um "interrogatório" em Doodles.

Sentiu um dor de cabeça enorme e começou a massagear suas têmporas em movimentos circulares, apertando mais e mais conforme lembrava de tudo o que aconteceu e conforme os gritos aumentavam.

Passaram-se algumas horas até que Harry finalmente deixou aquela sala. Ficara óbvio para Gina que ele havia se lançado um feitiço para remover a "sujeira", mas um filete de sangue em seu maxilar o denunciou. Estava prestes a fazer um comentário sobre isso quando uma voz se fez ouvir no corredor.

"Por Merlin, Harry, até quando está de férias você é o melhor no que faz! Você tem ideia de quem seja esse cara?" Perguntou o Ministro da Magia enquanto dava tapinhas eufóricos nas costas de Harry. "Não, claro que não. Quando ele apareceu pela primeira vez no nosso radar você ainda era uma criancinha. Mas ele é peixe grande, peixe grande, sim." Finalizou, sorrindo.

"Bom, eu tive ajuda..." Harry fez um sinal na direção de Gina.

"E sempre modesto! Isso é uma qualidade rara, meu garoto." Então o Ministro olhou para a primeira vez para Gina. "Oh, Srta. Weasley, sinto muito pelo que se passou!" Apertou-lhe a mão com força, como se ela precisasse ou algo do tipo.

"Está tudo bem, senhor Ministro. De verdade." Gina disse, tentando se soltar do aperto.

"Bem, Shacklebolt, querendo ou não, ainda estou de férias. Já fiz o que tinha de ser feito e agora, se nos der licença, vamos indo." Harry falou, somente por educação, pois ambos sabiam que o Ministro não podia o deter.

"Oh, claro, claro. Aproveitem o resto das férias."

Harry sorriu e se aproximou de Gina. "Vamos?"

Gina assentiu e já ia começar a andar até a saída quando Harry lhe puxou com um sorriso maroto. "Se prometer guardar segredo, te mostro um jeito bem mais fácil de sair daqui."

Gina o olhou intrigada, simplesmente não resistindo à expressão Sou Uma Criança Sapeca E Vou Aprontar de Harry. "Como?"

Então Harry deu um passo a frente, ficando bem em frente à Gina e a abraçou, antes de os dois desaparatarem de dentro do Ministério da Magia.

"Você simplesmente não se cansa de fazer o impossível, não é?" Harry ainda escutou Gina perguntar, antes de os dois desaparecerem por completo.

xxx

Gina olhou de viés para Harry pelo que lhe pareceu a milésima vez e, pela milésima vez, desejou ter sido capaz de resolver sozinha a situação ridícula em que se colocara. Ela realmente não gostava de depender dos outros para se defender, ainda mais quando esses outros se chamavam Harry Potter.

"Obrigada." Falou por fim, baixinho, enquanto tirava o tênis, não olhando nos olhos dele.

Harry sorriu com os cantos da boca. "Em parte foi minha culpa, então acho que não precisa agradecer."

"Ah, okay." Gina lhe lançou um olhar visivelmente constrangido. "Bem, acho que vou dormir mais um pouco, então."

Dizendo isso, com um movimento de sua varinha, todas as luzes se apagaram, exceto a mesma vela que ela tinha encontrado acessa na noite anterior. Harry resmungou qualquer coisa de sair um pouco, então ela se trocou, deitou e dormiu.

Acordou ouvindo o barulho da barraca sendo aberta, porém resolveu fingir que continuava dormindo. Por entre seus olhos semisserrados, viu Harry fechar mais uma vez a barraca e pegar um pêssego em cima da mesa. Enquanto ele comia, olhava para Gina e se via com facilidade que ele ponderava sobre algum assunto. Harry fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, como se estivesse conversando com alguém invisível e quando acabou de comer, olhou mais uma vez para ruiva. Tirou a camisa e a calça que usava, colocou a roupa em cima da mala e checou Gina. Não conseguia entender como uma pessoa poderia ser tão bonita. Então ele respirou fundo e o perfume floral de dela invadiu suas narinas.

Ele ainda não conseguia entender como havia sido tão idiota no dia em que ele e Gina se separaram. Harry podia jurar de pés juntos que vira Malfoy e Gina flertando e que, mais tarde, ambos haviam subido aquelas escadas de mãos dadas, não para jogar Poker, mas, sim, para jogar outro jogo.

Embora naquela noite ele tivesse uma ferrenha certeza de que Gina havia lhe traído, dias depois ele ficara sabendo da verdade, de como Gina arrasara jogando Poker Bruxo, com Malfoy, sim, mas com várias outras pessoas também. E simplesmente não havia mais como duvidar da lealdade de Gina, pois quem quer que fosse que Harry conversava, alegava que Gina humilhou tanto Blaise que alguns duvidaram que ele voltasse a jogar Poker Bruxo novamente.

E Harry? Bem, depois de ter feito sexo com Chang naquela mesma noite e percebido a burrada que havia feito, tentou fazer as pazes com Gina. Mas o orgulho daquela ruiva é imensurável e lá estava ela, tratando-o cada vez mais com desprezo.

Suspirou. Era mais fácil enfrentar Voldemort do que ter a sua Gina de volta.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hora de acordar!" Ron entrou a passos largos na barraca que Harry e Gina dividiam. "Vamos logo, já é meio-dia. O que vocês ficaram fazendo ontem à noite?"

Ron havia feito uma pergunta inocente, num tom de brincadeira, mas Gina sentiu seus músculos enrijecerem. "Ah... Ron."

"Bem, se vocês querem perder o show que as ex-namoradas de Harry estão dando lá fora..."

As feições de Harry mudaram da água para vinho: de uma cara de sono, seu rosto ficou impassível. Não era necessário ser um expert para perceber que Harry não havia gostado nem um pouco da notícia.

Viu Harry colocar a roupa de qualquer jeito e depois os homens saíram da barraca. Falaram que esperariam por ela ali fora. Gina também se vestiu rápido e saiu. Encontraram Hermione e rumaram em direção a um aglomerado de gente.

"Sua vadia! Já não lhe disse que para ele você é passado?" Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos falou, histérica. Hermione a achou deslumbrante.

"Bem, querida, se você pensa assim tudo bem, mas lhe garanto que meu homem não acha o mesmo!"

Gina reconheceu a segunda como colunista social do Profeta Diário. Riu. Estava explicado porque Harry sempre fora muito elogiado nela. A colunista era alta e tinha os cabelos muito negros, assim como seus olhos. Usava um vestido rosa, muito justo, um pouco vulgar, mas não havia como negar que era linda. Gina não conseguia entender como Harry tinha olhos para ela com todas aquelas mulheres deslumbrantes se estapeando por ele. Em dois dias que passara perto dele, já conhecia quatro. Devaneava ainda quando Harry falou, com uma voz forte e seguro de si:

"Espero não estar atrapalhando."

"Harry!" Exclamou a mulher que trabalhava no Profeta.

"Será que as duas se importariam de me acompanhar?"

"Oh, claro que não." Adiantou-se a mulher de cabelos castanhos, correndo na direção de Harry e se enganchando no braço direto dele.

Harry mordeu o maxilar com força, pedindo paciência a quaisquer deuses que desejassem lhe ouvir. Começou a andar em direção à barraca, afastando-se do pequeno público que se formara em volta das duas. O que diabos elas estavam fazendo ali, afinal? Por que diabos todo mundo resolveu vim para essa maldita copa? Estava mais fácil de encontrar conhecidos na China do que em Londres.

Quando Harry alcançou a barraca, entrou com ambas as mulheres dentro dela e, pelo silêncio sepulcral que se seguiu, ficou óbvio que Harry havia lançado um feitiço silenciador.

Harry suspirava irritado pela enésima vez, quando alguns bons minutos depois, Gina entrou na barraca.

"Eu, hm, desculpe incomodar. Eu só vim buscar minha vassoura." Disse, com um sorriso amarelo e sentindo os olhares daquelas mulheres lhe queimarem as costas enquanto desembrulhava um dos últimos modelos lançados da Firebolt.

"Vão jogar?" Harry inquiriu animado, esquecendo de tudo momentaneamente.

Gina sorriu porque não o via assim tão animado há tempos. "Vamos sim, eles liberaram um dos campos para quem quiser jogar."

"Ainda tem lugar para mais um?"

Gina mordeu o lábio. "Não tenho certeza, mas depois que você acabar por aqui, dê uma passada lá no campo."

Harry olhou para as mulheres. "Mas nós já acabamos aqui."

Gina assentiu e Harry pegou sua vassoura, indo para o campo com Gina. Pelo tempo em que chegaram os times já estavam parcialmente montados: em um Ron ficava de goleiro, Gina, Dean e Simas de artilheiros, Lilly e Hermione de batedoras e no outro time faltava um artilheiro.

"Harry, cara, que bom que você veio, pensei que não iria se livrar daquelas mulheres." Disse Ron, com uma piscadinha. "Estamos mesmo precisando de um apanhador aqui."

"Então temos um time fechado." Hermione interveio. "Vocês já decidiram quem será o artilheiro de vocês?"

"Bem, eu posso jogar." Falou um loiro alto se aproximando, parando ao lado de Gina. "Oi, Gina."

Gina pode jurar que quase teve um ataque cardíaco. "Holt!" Soprou. "O que você faz aqui?"

Ele a olhou nos olhos por alguns instantes. "Você não é a única que gosta de quabribol."

"Fechou, então." Disse o apanhador do outro time, após analisar Holt. "Vamos começar."

E assim o fizeram. Gina foi quem abriu o placar, já garantindo 10 pontos, mas o outro time marcou 30 pontos seguidos, o que deixou Ron furioso, fazendo-o praticamente fechar os aros.

O jogo corria bem, quando um balaço acertou Hermione que, após garantir a todos que estava bem, ficou apenas assistindo o jogo. Seu time estava agora com um a menos, mas mesmo assim o placar estava equilibrado – não é como se Hermione fosse uma grande jogadora, de qualquer maneira.

Já havia passado uns quinze minutos desde o apito inicial quando uma coruja das torres começou a circular imperiosa o campo de quadribol, apenas esperando o melhor momento para entregar o bilhete que carregava consigo. Não demorou muito, a coruja pouso displicente na vassoura de Gina, fazendo com que Ron pedisse tempo, enquanto todos olhavam curiosos para a coruja atrevida.

Gina pegou o bilhete com cuidado e o desdobrou. Em uma letra vitoriana, lia-se:

_Encaminhe-se imediatamente para a sua barraca._

Gina achou aquilo no mínimo suspeito, mas ponderou que nada de mal poderia lhe ocorrer em plena uma hora da tarde. Por isso, pediu desculpas a todos e se retirou do campo, mas, antes de seguir para a sua barraca, parou para falar com Hermione.

"Mione, eu realmente preciso que você faça um favor para mim." Ao ver a amiga assentir, continuou, "E eu realmente preciso que você não me faça perguntas, apenas me ajude. Pode ser?"

Hermione olhou para a amiga, levemente alarmada. Desejou saber o que havia no bilhete. "Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo certo." Gina assentiu. "Eu estou indo para a minha barraca agora. Enquanto assiste ao jogo, vez ou outra cuide o céu naquela direção. Se eu fizer um sinal com a minha varinha, pegue os meninos e venha ao meu encontro o mais rápido possível, pode ser?"

Hermione a olhou com desconfiança. "O que é tudo isso?"

"Nada. Apenas uma precaução. Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

"Seja lá o que estiver acontecendo, se cuide e pode deixar que eu ficarei de olho no céu."

Gina sorriu e moveu a boca como se dissesse um "obrigada" antes de partir em direção a barraca.

Quando chegou a clareira na qual as barracas se encontravam encontrou as coisas exatamente do jeito que estavam antes de sair. Absolutamente nada estava fora do lugar se olhando do exterior.

Com a varinha em mãos e como o coração levemente acelerado, Gina abriu sua tenda e entrou.

Olhou a sua volta. Como do lado de fora, as coisas estavam no exato lugar em que foram deixadas e, não vendo ninguém, tentou usar um feitiço de revelação.

Nada.

Foi quando viu repousada em cima da sua cama uma carta, ao lado de um tubo de ensaio tapado, cujo conteúdo emanava uma luz prateada, não se podendo saber se a substância era líquida ou gasosa. Gina soube na hora que se tratava de alguma memória de alguém.

Com cuidado, pegou a carta e a abriu.

_Para você não dizer que eu nunca fiz nada por você._

Ao ler essas palavras, Gina relaxou. Embora não estivesse assinada, ela sabia muito bem que havia apenas uma pessoa que poderia dizer isso a ela: Draco Malfoy.

**Flashback**

Gina se escondeu atrás da parede, sem ar, e levou a mão ao braço, apertando-o, tentando com a pressão refrear um pouco do sangue que escorria. Um feitiço voou ao seu lado, quase lhe atingindo e ela passou a mão na testa, buscando secar o suor. Atreveu-se a olhar a batalha que se desenrolava. Não, as coisas não estavam indo bem. Não importava se seu braço estava meio debilitado, ela tinha que voltar e, no momento, Malfoy era o que parecia mais em apuros.

Sem pensar que ele era um sonserino, sem pensar que supostamente devia odiá-lo, sem pensar em nada, correu até Malfoy e aos três comensais que lhe atacavam. Um deles segurava Malfoy exatamente do mesmo modo que Bellatrix a prendera no Departamento de Mistérios, em seu quinto ano.

Aproveitando-se por não ter a atenção de nenhum comensal sobre si, mandou na direção do captor de Draco o melhor feitiço estuporante que pode conjurar com seu braço debilitado, apenas para, logo em seguida, desarmar o segundo comensal, pegando sua varinha. Nesse meio tempo, o loiro de cabelos platinados conseguiu estuporar o último comensal que o atacara.

Ainda meio estupefato por uma Weasley ter salvado sua vida, Malfoy a olhou. "O que diabos foi isso?" Inquiriu.

Gina deu de ombros e tentou sorrir enquanto se desviava de um feitiço. "Para você não dizer que eu nunca fiz nada por você." Gritou, olhando rapidamente para Draco e lançando um feitiço em direção a mais um dos comensais.

**/Flashback**

Gina saiu de seus devaneios e pegou o pequeno tubo onde a memória de alguém se inquietava. Ela não tinha carregado uma penseira para uma copa de quadribol, mas isso não era problema, pois conjurou uma com maestria.

Despejou o conteúdo branco-prateado na penseira e se deixou levar pelas memórias que se desenrolavam a sua frente.

_Não precisou fazer muito esforço para reconhecer onde estava. Tratava-se da festa em que ela humilhara Blaise no Poker Bruxo, a mesma festa na qual o homem que dizia a amar lhe traíra._

_De onde estava, pode ver Harry em um canto, bebendo junto com Ron, Neville, Simas e mais alguns meninos que ela reconhecia de rosto. Podia ver, também, a poucos metros de onde os garotos se encontravam, Hermione e ela conversando, enquanto Draco andava em sua direção._

_Virou o rosto para o lado e viu que estava a poucos centímetros de Cho Chang. Viu-a se encaminhar até a mesa onde os meninos bebiam e dizer que buscaria para todos mais uma cerveja. Entendendo que esta memória era dela, decidiu acompanhá-la._

_Viu-a encher sete copos de cerveja amanteigada e fazê-los flutuar. Estava ao lado de Chang quando esta, olhando para os lados em precaução, tirou um pequeno frasco de dentro de sua também pequena bolsa de festa._

_Chang despejou o conteúdo do frasco com esmero em um dos copos e então fez todos os sete flutuarem em direção a mesa dos garotos._

_Primeiro Chang colocou uma mecha dos seus cabelos negros atrás da orelha, depois, parando ao lado de Harry, deu a cada garoto um copo, deixando o adulterado para o final. Entregou este último para Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe lançava um sorriso discreto. _

_Harry tomou a bebida que lhe fora dada a grandes goles e era visível que ele, assim como todos os meninos a sua volta, estava bêbado._

_Assim que ele engoliu a última gota, Cho, que havia olhado para direção onde Gina e Malfoy discutiam sobre o Poker, chamou-o._

"_Harry, nós precisamos conversar." Chang disse, no ouvido d'o eleito, num tom muito sério. "É sobre _aquele_ assunto." Completou, esfregando os lábios vermelhos um no outro._

_Assim que Chang terminou de falar, Harry olhou para a mesma direção em que Cho olhara minutos antes. A Gina da memória e Draco estavam conversando. Ele levantou e se afastou um pouco da mesa, com o olhar fixo em sua namorada._

"_Eu te disse, não te disse?" Falou Cho, fingindo estar triste "Venho tentando abrir seus olhos há algum tempo, já, mas você nunca me dá ouvidos." Fez uma pausa e nesse momento Malfoy começou a puxar Gina pela mão escada acima._

_A Gina não onírica viu Harry apertar os punhos com força, cerrando o maxilar e dando um passo em direção à escada, mas Cho se colocou na frente._

"_Harry, não faça isso consigo! Você já sabe o que verá se os seguir e você sabe como vai doer."_

_Mesmo enquanto Cho falava, Harry não desviava os olhos da Gina sorridente que já estava no topo da escada com Draco, mas, quando Chang terminou, ele colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros dela, olhando-a pela primeira vez desde havia levantado da cadeira."Saia da fren..." Ia dizendo, mas, subitamente, Harry pareceu que ia ceder sob seu peso e seus olhos se tornaram turvos._

_Assim que Harry vacilou, Chang o segurou e olhou para os lados. Todos estavam bêbados e ninguém prestava atenção neles. Perfeito._

_Passou um dos braços de Harry sobre seus ombros e subiu com ele as mesmas escadas que Gina subira com Draco. A única diferença é que ao invés de rumar para um quarto cheio de pessoas, Chang se fechou com o garoto no quarto de Parvati._

_Cho deitou Harry na cama, tendo noção que misturar poção com álcool sempre resultava em coisas ruins, mas era Harry Potter deitado ao seu lado e esperava que, o que para um bruxo comum significasse coma, para o eleito fosse apenas um apagão temporário do qual ele logo se recuperaria._

_Demorou um pouco, mas quando viu os olhos do moreno se desanuviarem, já soube o que dizer._

"_Ah, Harry, sinto muito. Acho que o choque de ver Gina com Draco foi tanto que você passou mal. Não sei bem o que aconteceu com você." Ela o olhou como se estivesse realmente muito aflita pelo pseudodesmaio e se jogou sobre seu peito, abraçando-o. "Eu realmente não queria ser a pessoa a te mostrar essa traição, mas eu sei que as coisas que estão rolando entre a Weasley e o Draco não são de agora..." Nesse momento ela levantou o rosto levemente, ficando com o mesmo a poucos centímetros do de Harry. "Eu simplesmente não aguentava mais ver o que ela estava fazendo contigo."_

_Harry desviou levemente o olhar, mas, então, ele franziu as sobrancelhas com força e Gina, mesmo estando na memória de Cho, sentiu o quarto se eletrizar e viu Harry tomar a boca de Chang com violência. Muita violência._

_Gina fechou os olhos, não querendo ver, mas simplesmente não havia como escapar daquilo. Para sua sorte, em pouco tempo, viu a si mesma abrir a porta do quarto._

_Viu a Gina da memória olhar Harry e Cho na cama e, de um ângulo diferente, viu seu coração ser estraçalhado._

"_Como você pôde?" Ouviu-se perguntar e viu que apesar de todo o esforço que fizera para não chorar naquele dia, era óbvio que a qualquer minuto desmoronaria._

"_Sai daqui!" Harry disse, apontando o dedo em sua direção. "Eu não quero te ver nunca mais!" Ele gritou e andou na direção de Gina._

_A Gina não onírica viu aqueles olhos brilhantes se tornarem mais negros. Sentiu novamente a temperatura do quarto cair. Viu Harry a segurar pelo braço e a forçar para fora. Escutou-o batendo a porta em sua cara._

"_Nunca mais!" Harry gritou com sua voz potente e, com um meneio de mão, trancou a porta._

_Assim que fez uso da magia, Harry quase sucumbiu novamente, recuando um passo e levando ambas as mãos à cabeça. Gina quase pode sentir a dor que ele sentia e, esquecendo-se momentaneamente que era uma memória, avançou em direção a Harry, tentando ajudá-lo. Mas seu corpo passou direto por ele e o que viu quando se virou foi Cho passando as mãos pelas costas largas de Harry e o carregando para cama._

_Chang o fez se sentar e, de pé na frente de Harry, fê-lo tirar as mãos das têmporas. "Shhh." Ela disse, suave, muito embora Harry não estivesse fazendo nenhum barulho. "Está tudo bem."_

_Chang se sentou no colo de Harry, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo d'o eleito e passou uma de suas mãos pelo seu pescoço, iniciando uma carícia em sua nuca, para, logo em seguida, beijá-lo e o empurrar com o corpo, fazendo com que ambos deitassem novamente na cama._

_Nessa hora, Gina se sentiu sufocar e, graças a Merlin, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para a realidade. Ela não precisaria ficar ali para saber o que aconteceu._

Quando Gina abriu novamente os olhos estava na barraca. Sentido-se perturbada por tudo que vira, jogou-se de qualquer jeito na cama, levando a mão à cabeça e encarando o teto.

"Que porcaria toda foi essa?" Pediu para o nada, baixinho.

Como iria agir perante Harry agora? O que deveria fazer? Perdoá-lo? Porque, de uma forma ou de outra, ele acabou na cama com a Chang. Mas, uma voz dentro de Gina lhe alertou, combinar bebida com poções nunca resulta em boa coisa. Para falar a verdade, Harry teve sorte de não parar no St. Mungo's ou algo assim. Suspirou, se sentido perdida.

Deixou-se ficar na cama por quase uma hora e quando finalmente decidiu que era hora de voltar ao campo, saiu de barraca e deu alguns passos antes de parar ao avistar quase os dois times completos andando em sua direção.

Então Ron montou em sua vassoura e veio em alta velocidade em sua direção. "Ganhamos, maninha! 370 a 180 e com dois jogadores a menos! E, ah, Harry capturou o pomo, para variar." Gritou, rolando os olhos e apontando na direção do time perdedor, fazendo um careta.

Os jogadores, então, sentaram-se nos bancos espalhados em frente às barracas e, logo, foi trazido à roda uma espécie de freezer bruxo onde foram depositadas várias garrafas de cerveja.

Gina nem teve tempo de respirar direito e Hermione veio em sua direção, puxando-lhe pelo braço – de maneira suave – para longe da roda. "Gina, me conte o que aconteceu."

A ruiva olhou para a expressão preocupada da amiga e pegou na mão de Hermione. "Não é nada sério. Eu vou te contar tudo, prometo, mas tem uma pessoa que, nesse caso, tem o direito de se informar antes de você."

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, mas aceitou o que a amiga falou e voltou para a roda, sendo seguida por Gina, que parou ao lado de Harry, sentindo-se meio nervosa, idiota.

"Harry?" Chamou-o, num tom de voz baixo.

Harry se virou na direção de Gina. "Aconteceu algo sério que você teve de deixar o jogo? Está tudo bem?" Ele pediu, levantando-se ao ver a expressão no rosto da ruiva.

Gina tentou sorrir. "Tudo certo. Será que nós podemos, hm, conversar?"

Harry a olhou como se uma nova cabeça tivesse brotado em Gina. Era isso mesmo que ele ouviu? Gina queria conversar com ele? "Claro." Respondeu, singelo, mas por dentro sentia seu coração acelerando descompassado.

Gina se adiantou em direção à barraca e Harry a seguiu. Ao fecharem a tenda, a ruiva colocou as mãos nos bolsos do shorts jeans, sem saber por onde começar. Mordeu o lábio. "Por que você dormiu com a Chang naquela noite?"

"Você sabe o porquê." Harry respondeu.

"Sei mesmo? Digo, o que você sentiu?"

Harry soltou uma risada nervosa. "Eu estava bêbado, Gina. As coisas estavam muito confusas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, pareciam fazer perfeito sentido." Sua voz saiu falha no final. Ele deu de ombros e fez cara de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança. "Eu estava bêbado. Eu me senti traído." Passou as mãos no rosto, esfregando os olhos. Aquela noite fora a coisa mais bizarra que já acontecera em sua vida. Toda vez que tentava descrevê-la as coisas pareciam certas de um jeito estranhamente errado.

Gina colou os lábios e assentiu. "Eu recebi um, ahn, presente de um amigo hoje." Falou, esticando o tubo de ensaio em direção ao Harry. "Eu acho melhor você dar uma conferida."

Harry assentiu brevemente, pegando o frasco da mão da garota. "Foi por isso que você saiu do jogo?"

"Eu não sabia, mas, bem, sim."

Gina mordeu o lábio e olhou para aquele homem cujos olhos eram da cor da esmeralda, cujo nariz completava com maestria o formato da boca e cuja barba por fazer acentuava a cara de cafajeste que Gina tanto amou. "Quando terminar, vou estar lá fora."

Dizendo isso saiu, deixando Harry na tenda com a resposta para a sua confusão.

xxx

Quando Harry saiu da barraca estava mais pálido que o normal e, com olhos ávidos, procurou por Gina. Não precisou perscrutar muito, encontrou-a em uma roda com Dean, Simas e Holt. Dean. Holt. Será que esses caras não se tocavam que qualquer idiota num raio de cinco quilômetros podia dizer que eles estavam literalmente babando por Gina? Babacas, pensou, com uma raiva repentina lhe invadindo o peito.

"Eu jurava que o Patonga Proudsticks iriam ganhar o jogo de hoje, até apostei alguns nuques nisso..."

Simas ia falando qualquer coisa sobre o time ugandês e Gina estava realmente tentando se concentrar no que ele falava, mas quanto mais tempo se passava, mais ficava difícil pensar em outra coisa que não Harry e as memórias de Cho. Estava tão aérea que teve um leve sobressalto ao sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

"Gina?" Harry a chamou, vendo que o estado da ruiva não era muito melhor do que o seu.

Inconscientemente Gina prendeu a respiração. "E então?" Soprou.

"Nós definitivamente precisamos conversar." Harry atestou, sentindo uma vontade absurda de socar os dois idiotas que olhavam para Gina e para ele com umas caras estranhas.

"Certo." Ela disse e se adiantou à tenda.

"Você tem muitos amigos, não?" Harry soltou, assim que entraram na barraca, pois realmente estava com raiva daqueles caras lá fora.

"E que graça tem a vida sem amigos?" Gina perguntou, tentado forçar um sorriso.

Harry deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se de Gina. "Então, em que situação essas memórias nos deixaram?" Perguntou, num tom indecifrável.

Gina apertou os lábios e olhou para Harry, largando os braços num dar de ombros.

"Certo." Harry disse, concordando com a cabeça. "Depois de ver isso, como eu fiquei aos seus olhos?"

"É bizarro. Toda essa situação. Porque, com bebida, sem bebida, com poção ou sem poção, você dormiu com a Chang. E isso doeu." Gina disse, tomando extremo cuidado para usar o verbo no passado. Mordeu o lábio. "Do meu ponto de vista, diria que você é semi-imputável."

Harry sorriu. "Isso quer dizer que há uma chance de você me desculpar?" Foda-se o orgulho, pensou, aquela era a hora.

Gina deu de ombros. "Está tudo bem." Soprou.

As palavras eram simples, mas sabia que Harry entenderia que ela o estava desculpado a metade dele que ela achava culpada.

A passos largos, Harry separou a distância entre os dois e ficou tão perto de Gina que podia sentir a respiração dela lhe bater no pescoço. "Nós poderíamos tentar novamente, não poderíamos?" Perguntou, com o sangue correndo desenfreado pelas veias.

"É uma ideia." Gina sorriu suavemente e enganchou seus braços no pescoço de Harry.

"Das boas." Harry falou sorrindo. Capturou o lábio inferior de Gina, puxando-o com os dentes e olhou para os olhos amendoados que sorriam.

Dessa vez, pensou, iria fazer as coisas darem certo e colocaria de uma vez por todas na mão de Gina aquele anel de brilhantes que havia comprado anos atrás.


End file.
